Nas profundezas do inferno
by Jaum
Summary: Após derrotar Naraku, Inuyasha e Kagome estão agora casados, mas em meio à esta entorpecente felicidade uma ameaça maligna bem conhecida volta à atormentá-los, dessa vez de uma maneira que marcará a vida do casal para sempre.


**ATENÇÃO: ESTA FANFIC POSSUI CONTEÚDO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 16 ANOS.**

**NÃO SOU DETENTOR DE DIREITO ALGUM SOBRE INUYASHA, APENAS UM MERO ADMIRADOR DA SRA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**Olá, já passou um bom tempo desde que escrevi minha última Fic, de uns tempos pra cá fiquei com vontade de escrever mais, então cá estou. Espero que seja do agrado de vocês leitores. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas. Abraço!**

OBS: Se você não viu o anime/mangá todo, vai encontrar aqui bastante spoiler.

OBS2: Utilizei algumas palavras em japonês, pois não cheguei a ler o mangá em português e não gosto da dublagem do anime. Para facilitar, dei uma pesquisada no wikipédia e coloquei uma legenda!

**Legenda:**  
>Youkai: Espécie de demônio para a mitologia japonesa;<br>Hanyou: Meio Youkai;  
>Kaze no Kizu: Ataque básico da Tetsusaiga, Ferida do Vento;<br>Kongou Housha: Golpe da Tetsusaiga na forma de diamante, "Lanças de Diamante";  
>Ryuurin no Tetsusaiga: Tessaiga de escamas de dragão;<br>Meidou Tetsusaiga: Tessaiga Negra;  
>Meidou Zangetsuha: Golpe da tetsusaiga negra,"Fenda da Escuridão".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

O sol já se escondera completamente e a noite chegava tímida no pequeno vilarejo, a floresta que envolvia a vila emanava o som das árvores sendo acariciadas pelo vento. Atravessando entre as casas, um riacho passava pelo local e trazia um tranquilo som de água em pedras. Neste momento os agricultores já entravam em suas casas e os poucos que ainda permaneciam do lado de fora apenas conversavam descontraidamente.

Um pequeno youkai raposa corria em direção à uma das humildes casas quando foi abordado por um monge de vestes escuras.

-Para onde vai, Shippou? – Perguntou Miroku.

-Ora para onde mais? Vou dormir com a Kagome.

-Shippou, eu não sei como lhe dizer isso da maneira mais certa, mas você não pode mais dormir com a Kagome.

-Porque? – Perguntou curioso a pequena raposa.

-Porque agora o Inuyasha e a Kagome são marido e mulher, e...marido e mulher precisam de privacidade- afirmou o monge.

-Privacidade pra que Miroku?

-Apesar de já estar crescido o suficiente para dormir sozinho, você ainda é muito jovem Shippou...

-Eles vão fazer um filho?

-NÃO! – Gritou o monge, enquanto forçava uma tosse para disfarçar –Você pode dormir com agente hoje do lado das gêmeas.

-Mas elas puxam meu rabo! – Reclamou Shippou, mas de nada adiantou, pois Miroku já o havia carregado pela cauda para dentro da casa ao lado onde dormia Sango e suas filhas.

Era a primeira noite que passaria sendo esposa de Inuyasha, pensou Kagome. Tivera um dia muito produtivo com Kaede Oba-san aprendendo sobre exorcismo de Youkais, mas agora precisava de um descanso. O cheiro de terra e capim ainda estava impregnado em suas vestes e um banho seria mais que bem vindo. Apesar de tudo, Kagome ainda não conseguia deixar de lado o nervosismo de dormir ao lado de seu esposo.

-_É estranho eu ficar tão nervosa por ir dormir com o Inuyasha, eu sempre dormi perto dele desde que vim para essa era..._

O hanyou ainda não havia voltado e ela não sabia o que ele andava fazendo enquanto ela tinha aulas com a Senhora Kaede. Foi só quando se lavava no _ofurô _que escutou o barulho da porta batendo e compreendeu que ele havia chegado. Kagome mergulhou na banheira deixando só os olhos de fora e permaneceu pensativa.

-Mas agora nós somos marido e mulher... – E dito isso, corou violentamente.

Ao sair do banho, vestiu o pijama listrado de sua era e se deparou com o quarto em que dormiam. Era um cômodo pequeno mas ainda assim aconchegante, estava escuro mas a luz da lua passava pela janela e projetava uma silhueta em forma de retângulo no centro do quarto, fazendo-o ficar suficientemente iluminado para encontrar o seu caminho. Deitou-se no _futon _que estava posto junto à uma das paredes do quarto e lá encolheu-se e fechou os olhos, ainda nervosa, até que escutou o barulho de algo fofo se sentando ao seu lado.

Ainda aflita, virou discretamente para o lado quando viu Inuyasha ali, vestido com seus trajes vermelhos, sentado sobre o colchão e encostado na parede com a Tessaiga apoiada sobre seu peito, como sempre fazia. Kagome sorriu. Era a posição em que ele sempre dormia.

_- Inuyasha dorme assim porque vive em constante vigia, ele sempre temeu que alguém nos atacasse durante à noite. E eu sempre me senti protegida..._ – Pensou Kagome.

Não pode também deixar de se sentir triste, Inuyasha parecia não se recuperar totalmente por dormir dia após dia daquela maneira, para ela a prova disso era que quando visitava a sua era dormia de uma maneira extremamente serena na cama do seu quarto, como se estivesse se recuperando de uma longa jornada. Preocupada, tocou a mão do Hanyou para que pudesse ter a sua atenção.

- O que foi Kagome? – Respondeu Inuyasha.

-Você não quer se deitar? – Disse uma corada Kagome, como num pedido tímido.

Inuyasha a olhou e corou, e depois de um momento pensativo, respondeu hesitante:

-Keh! Você sabe que eu prefiro dormir assim...

-Mas você não parece estar confortável! Você deveria descansar de vez enquando!

-Eu estou bem Kagome! – Falou ligeiramente exaltado o Hanyou.

-Mesmo?

-Keh! – Respondeu rabugento, o que Kagome entendeu como um sim.

Mas não era só isso que a incomodava. A verdade era que queria que Inuyasha demonstrasse o que estava sentindo. Kagome estava muito nervosa, e queria saber se ele também se sentia assim. Mas para sua surpresa após dirigir seu olhar para o Hanyou durante um tempo foi fácil saber que Inuyasha também estava nervoso, seu rosto estava corado e suas orelhas balançavam frequentemente como que num movimento involuntário. Kagome também notou que, apesar de dormir na mesma posição de sentinela que sempre fazia, o rapaz agora estava bem próximo dela, e dividindo o mesmo _futon_.

_-Ele está nervoso-_ Pensou.

Higurashi sorriu, e engatinhando se pôs até Inuyasha, deitando bruscamente entre suas pernas e apoiando a cabeça no seu peito. Inuyasha era quente e macio, Kagome o abraçou e fechou os olhos ali mesmo. O gesto fez Inuyasha tomar um susto e corar ainda mais.

-Kagome! – Falou assustado.

-Você é meu marido agora...e eu quero estar ainda mais perto de você..

-Kagome...

Inuyasha retribuiu o seu abraço e deu um longo beijo em sua testa, fazendo Kagome se sentir extremamente feliz e igualmente envergonhada.

-Tudo bem se dormirmos assim sempre?

-Sim...- Respondeu timidamente.

-Eh Inuyasha...você acha que daqui pra frente enfrentaremos alguma outra criatura maligna como o Naraku? – Perguntou para tentar afastar o embaraço do momento, e enquanto isso brincava com uma das mechas prateadas dos cabelos do meio youkai.

-Bem, Naraku foi destruído...a Shikon no Tama também...Tudo que nos resta agora são os youkais malignos que ainda povoam este mundo, mas estes não nos odeiam em particular como o Naraku.

-Eu me preocupo mais agora conosco, o Miroku não possui mais a Kazaana, e ele a Sango-chan precisam agora criar seus filhos, eles não estão mais preparados como antes...

-Eu estou aqui não estou? Não deixarei que nada aconteça à vocês. – Respondeu, ainda rabugento.

-Sim, mas... - Tentou retrucar, quando foi interrompida por um inesperado beijo de Inuyasha. O hanyou a apertara com mais força contra seu peito enquanto lasciva e intensivamente à beijava, ela corou, mas retribuiu.

_-Então quem vai protegê-lo Inuyasha?-_ Era o que queria dizer. Mas concluiu enquanto o beijava que seria ela mesma.

Foi então que ele à desprendeu um pouco de seu corpo e passou a tateá-la de uma maneira tímida e desajeitada.

-Inuyasha...- Olhou corada para ele, severamente, tentando procurar uma certeza do que estaria por vir.

Seu marido parou o que estava fazendo e retribuiu o seu olhar fitando seus olhos de uma maneira surpreendentemente serena. Os dois permaneceram naquele estado durante um longo momento, e só então ela lhe assentiu o que pediu em entrelinhas, segurou a sua mão e o auxiliou a tirar os botões.

Quando a veste se desprendeu e caiu revelando o busto de Kagome, Inuyasha à olhou estupefato, o que fez com que ela se recuperasse de sua crise de ousadia e cobrisse os seios com os próprios braços. Será que h_á algo errado comigo?_ Pensou. Mas Inuyasha ignorou o ocorrido e à abraçou novamente, apertando-a contra seu kimono.

-_Kagome wa,_ _utsukushii_...- Disse Inuyasha num suspiro.

Ela ganhou coragem, e respondeu às suas palavras levando as mãos ao pescoço do hanyou e tirando lenta e timidamente as vestes de seu esposo. _Ele nunca havia me dito que era bonita antes..._

E então se deitaram abraçados, e Inuyasha à guiou com uma gentileza que jamais achou que ele teria. A madrugada era silenciosa e nada se ouvia na pequena choupana além de suspiros de amor e prazer.

* * *

><p>A luz do sol penetrou das janelas da choupana e atingiram o Hanyou nos olhos, fazendo-o acordar quase que imediatamente. Inuyasha tentou se levantar quando notou que Kagome jazia sobre seu peito, dormindo profundamente. Tentando mais uma vez entre tantas não ser insensível como era, retirou cuidadosamente Kagome de sua posição e à deitou ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro que trouxera da outra era. O processo fez com que o Hanyou se embriagasse com o cheiro que emanava do corpo de sua esposa, o cheiro que descobriu ser o mais agradável que já sentira em toda sua vida.<p>

Quando a posicionou, Inuyasha teve uma outra surpresa quando se deparou com a nudez de Kagome. Era fato que haviam se visto nus na noite passada, mas agora na luz do dia podia ver perfeitamente o corpo da moça. Estava ali deitada com apenas um lençol atravessado por entre suas coxas, ela tinha um corpo esguio e bem torneado, seus seios eram firmes e bonitos. O hanyou levou a mão até o rosto de Kagome e retirou uma mecha de seus cabelos da frente dos seus olhos, o gesto fez com que a garota suspirasse enquanto dormia. Inuyasha se lembrou da noite passada e então, após um súbito enrubescer, cobriu Higurashi com seu kimono de rato de fogo e se levantou para se vestir.

Inuyasha era uma pessoa incomum, descartado o fato de ser um meio youkai, o rapaz conseguia ser extremamante apto a demonstrar o que sentia quando se tratava de lutar ou de sentir raiva, mas em contrapartida, não conseguia dizer à Kagome que à amava. Apesar disso, sentiu-se feliz pela noite de ontem, pois não precisou usar palavras para demonstrar o que sentia por sua esposa, tivera a melhor noite de sua vida.

_-Será que ela se sentiu assim também? _– Pensou, sentindo ligeira melancolia.

Já do lado de fora de sua casa, Inuyasha iniciou o seu ritual diário buscando o cheiro no ar de qualquer coisa perigosa que poderia existir nas redondezas. Era um hábito que ele nunca havia deixado desde que perdeu a sua mãe, mas que nos últimos anos não fazia só por ele. Sentiu o aroma de folhas e terra molhada vindo da floresta, sentiu o cheiro de cinzas amanhecidas das fogueiras da noite anterior e sentiu o cheiro de Miroku, Sango, dos filhos do casal, Shippou, Kaede-ba e de vários outros moradores do vilarejo, mas não sentiu o cheiro de youkais estranhos.

_-Estão a salvo_ – Concluiu.

Inuyasha concluiu que Kagome dormiria por mais algum tempo, e que por isso teria de se virar com o café da manhã. Saltou entre as árvores próximas à aldeia e em seguida subiu à escadaria do templo até chegar ao pomar da vila. Caminhou por entre as plantas dali e colheu amoras, maçãs e peras para levar para casa. Era uma tarefa fácil para quem dava saltos de vinte metros, mas Inuyasha era desajeitado e afoito, e logo percebeu que carregava mais frutas do que podia, derrubando algumas no processo.

Após colher a quantidade de frutas que achou necessária, o rapaz saiu do pomar e de no caminho parou para olhar o templo e o túmulo da sacerdotisa que outrora amou. Kikyou havia sido o seu primeiro amor, arrebatada de seus braços pelo plano maligno de Naraku que os fez se odiarem durante cinquenta anos. No final, ela havia morrido logo depois de selar Inuyasha com uma flecha, e quando acordou encontrou Kagome, por quem acabou se apaixonando logo depois. Desfeito o selo, Inuyasha encontrou Kagome e a confundiu com a miko, mas logo descobriu que Higurashi era uma pessoa completamente diferente.  
>Inuyasha acabou se apaixonando por Kagome, e após uma bruxa youkai ressucitar Kikyou num corpo de barro, sua vida acabou se tornando um dilema infernal. Ele amava Kagome mas ao mesmo tempo amava Kikyou, mesmo sendo ela só uma alma que vagava pelo mundo sem permissão. Kikyou achava que Inuyasha estava em débito com ela, e que a sua vida a pertencia, e o rapaz acabou concordando. Mas no final, a miko acabou morrendo, e Inuyasha acabou se sentindo novamente selado em um abismo por não conseguir proteger aqueles que amava. Mas Kagome o salvara daquela escuridão, Kagome nunca deixara o seu lado, ela era a pessoa mais forte e decidida que ele já conheceu, e a partir daí ele descobriu que poderia amar de novo.<p>

Inuyasha deu um último olhar para o túmulo em silêncio, tentando demonstrar o respeito pela falecida miko e seguiu o seu caminho logo em seguida.

Mas quando estava à alguns passos de retornar à sua casa, o hanyou teve uma surpresa, sentiu por um curto instante o odor de carne morta e _shouki_, de angústia e ressentimento, o odor que mais odiava: Naraku.

Inuyasha largou ali mesmo o monte de frutas que carregava nos braços e partiu em direção à fonte do odor. Saltando agora por cima das casas, Inuyasha não se preocupou mais em manter o silêncio pela manhã. Pensou que seria bom que todos acordassem para estar preparados.

_-Como pode ainda estar vivo aquele maldito?_ - Pensou. Inuyasha havia visto Naraku ser totalmente purificado pela flecha de Kagome, e viu sua alma ser presa na Shikon no Tama que logo em seguida foi destruída acabando com o ciclo maligno da jóia. Ele havia presenciado tudo ao lado de Kagome. Saber que ele ainda está vivo enchia de angústia e ódio o meio youkai, que acabou se lembrando das palavras de sua esposa na noite anterior.

-Miroku e Sango agora tem filhos para criar, ele não podem voltar a arriscar as suas vidas, eu vou destruir esse maldito sozinho e dessa forma ninguém mais vai se machucar!

Sua choupana era localizada num ponto menos povoado da vila localizada próxima ao poço comedor de ossos, e agora Inuyasha corria em direção ao oeste, local onde havia mais casas. Atravessou a pequena estrada que cortava os campos de arroz e seguiu rápido em direção a praça central. O cheiro de shouki ficava mais forte a cada passo mas em meio ao cenário ele ainda não via nada à sua frente. Com sua audição privilegiada, escutou gritos vindo daquela direção e cheiro de sangue humano. Tento apressar mais ainda o passo já sobre-humano em que estava.

Já estava a alguns passos da praça central e já via de lá uma grande névoa negra em torno do local, algumas casas estavam destruídas e o chão apresentava várias marcas de sangue. O hanyou saltou por cima das casas que formavam um círculo em torno da praça, o último obstáculo até o inimigo, e pousou de pé num poço que marcava o centro da cidade. O local estava escuro pois a névoa de shouki atrapalhava a visibilidade, mas pode ver corpos no chão e uma silhueta estranha à sua frente aparentemente segurando vários cadáveres.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do capítulo 1<strong>


End file.
